This invention relates generally to pneumatic line filters, and more particularly to an evaporator for removing and evaporating liquid from a pneumatic line filter.
It is common practice in a wide variety of industrial applications to use pneumatic fluids as a source of motive power. The pneumatic fluid may be compressed air, for example, used for aspirators or driving fluid motors. In such applications, it is desirable to filter the pneumatic fluid to remove entrained foreign substances such as liquid (e.g. water vapor) or dust particles. Pneumatic line filters generally include a bowl-like housing, in which the liquid is collected and a filter for trapping the dust. In the past, when the housing was filled to capacity with liquid, the flow in the pneumatic line had to be interrupted and the housing emptied; however, this results in a shut down of the driven apparatus. To eliminate the necessity of apparatus shut-down, it was found that the housing could be provided with a drain for conducting the liquid away from the housing (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,828,626 issued Oct. 20 1931 in the name of Swendeman, or 3,507,098 issued Apr. 21, 1970 in the name of Veres et al). However, such drains undesirably jettison the collected liquid directly to the atmosphere. Therefore, some kind of catch basin or additional ducting is required to handle the jettisoned liquid. As is apparent, such structure increases the overall space requirements of the filter and introduces complications in its construction.